Silence
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: After OotP. Harry was captured by Voldemort and held for two months. Upon finding him, Dumbledore realizes that his protections just aren't enough any more. So he calls an old friend...by the name of Charles Xavier. Xmen/HP Xover Complete
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've decided to start another fic, despite the fact that I take forever to update. Hopefully I'll learn something from those time-management classes and whatnot, but I seriously doubt it.

So. I don't own X-Men, nor do I own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be seriously praying for scholarships to help me through school, now, would I? I also wouldn't have killed Sirius, or Scott. So there.

As for the timelines. This story takes place through Harry's seventh year. Just skip the sixth, it's not important. So, after OotP, but this is not HBP compliant. As for X-Men? It's after the third movie, but I've decided that Xavier, Jean and Scott all survived. Don't like me messing with that? Too bad. Artistic license and all that jazz. And I might decide to bring in Gambit, because Remy's just special like that.

So, without any further ado, on with the story!

Silence

Scott Summers was lying face down on the couch, his face—ruby quartz glasses and all—pressed into a pillow. Logan would have thought he was asleep, if not for the fact that Scott never fell asleep on the couch, or the fact that he was entirely too tense, and more importantly the fact that Logan's enhanced hearing had picked up a stifled whimper. Now, Logan did not like Scott and Scott did not like Logan; they couldn't seem to agree about anything. But even Logan had to admit that the man didn't deserve to be in pain.

"You okay, One-Eye?" he asked gruffly, coming up behind the couch and staring down at the prone figure. Scott probably would have graced him with an answer if the blinding pain in his head had allowed for coherent thought. As it was he could only moan softly. Logan blinked in sudden realization. "Your powers causing this?"

Again, there was no answer, but Scott did shift slightly. Logan sighed, his hidden respect for the man growing slightly as he realized that these debilitating headaches had to happen fairly often. And Scott had never said a word about them, just continuing on and bearing it.

Reaching down, he gently began kneading the muscles along Scott's neck. Scott jerked in surprise, biting off a pained groan. "Relax," Logan grunted. "You're too tense. That can't be helping."

It took a while for Scott to relax completely into the couch cushions. Logan continued with the gentle massage until his fellow mutant dropped off into pain-exhausted slumber. And then he pulled back, pulling the curtains closed and grabbing a throw blanket off the couch to drape over the sleeping man, completely aware of Jean Grey-Summers watching him care for her husband.

He passed her on the way out of the room and she joined him on the walk down the hall. "And here I thought the two of you don't get along."

"We don't."

Jean grinned, brushing red hair from her face. "Really," she drawled, glancing back to where they had left her husband.

"Just because I don't like him, don't mean I wanna see him in pain," Logan grunted.

"Thank you," Jean murmured. Anything else she was going to say was cut off by excited chatter and the pounding of oncoming feet. Logan held out his arms, creating a barricade that multiple students ran into, effectively coming to a stop. "No TV tonight, kids," Logan said gruffly. "One-Eye's sleepin' in there."

"Mr. Summers?" Rogue asked in surprise. "Why?"

"He ain't feelin' well," Logan answered. "Now get lost." Despite the words, the tone was affectionate and Jean hid a smile behind her hand. Really, for all he displayed a dangerous feral, Logan was quite the teddy bear. Albeit, a highly territorial and protective teddy bear.

It was a few hours later that Professor Xavier would ask them to pick up a child unlike any other at the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore knelt as close as he could to the boy without him scuttling away in fear. Wide green eyes were watching him and all his companions. They had finally been able to storm Riddle Manor in an attempt to rescue Harry Potter, who had been captured two months earlier.

What they had found had surprised them.

The Manor was bathed in blood and body parts. As though everyone inside had been literally blown apart. And in the middle of it all stood Harry Potter, beaten, starved and utterly terrified of those that had come to love him.

He hadn't spoken a word, hadn't so much as made a sound. And Dumbledore knew that neither he, nor anyone here would be able to fix the broken boy. If Remus Lupin—who had grown so close to the boy since Sirius's death—couldn't get close to him, then things were dire indeed.

And Dumbledore had no doubts that Voldemort had been able to escape the destruction that Harry had wrought.

"Albus," Minerva McGonagall said softly. "What are we to do now? He doesn't even trust us!"

"Can you blame the boy?" Dumbledore asked softly. He glanced around at his Order of the Phoenix, seeing their distraught faces. "We're going to get him somewhere safe."

"He was taken from Hogwarts," Tonks said, her hair for once a normal straight black. "And what place is safer than that?"

"Somewhere out of the wizarding world," Dumbledore answered. He held up his hand, halting the startled exclamations as Harry scrambled back a few paces. "Quiet. I have to contact someone." And he tuned out those surrounding him.

_'Charles? Charles, can you hear me?'_

_'Albus? Is that you, old friend?'_ The familiar mental voice answered happily.

'_Charles, I need to ask a favor of you.'_ Albus knew how dangerous his favor was, but he was running out of options.

_'And what would this favor be?'_

Dumbledore sighed, blue eyes watching the boy. _'Could you take one of my students for me? Keep him safe?'_

'_Is this student a mutant?_' Charles asked, sounding intrigued.

'_No.'_ Albus could have chuckled at the feeling of his friend's shock and confusion, if the situation hadn't been so bleak. '_I believe you've heard of Harry Potter?'_

_'Ah, yes. I have. But didn't he go missing two months ago?'_

_'He was found…and not in good condition.'_ Albus sighed again. '_I've failed the boy too often. Far too often, Charles. I can't keep him safe.'_

There was a long bout of silence. _'I'll send Storm, Phoenix, Cyclops and Wolverine to collect the boy Albus. We will do our best to keep him safe.'_

_'Thank you.'_

Dumbledore turned back to his Order. "Friends are on their way. They will be able to keep Harry safe."

* * *

"Magic," Jean said as Scott landed the X-Jet in the gloomy graveyard outside a large mansion. "Somehow it just doesn't seem possible."

Ororo, rather, Storm, agreed, but was watching the two males with her. "You two don't seem very surprised."

Logan grunted. "I tend to not be surprised by anything, anymore."

Scott shrugged. "My cousin was a witch." He frowned. "And this boy, Harry Potter, is her son. They told me he died, fifteen years ago, when his parents, Lily and James were killed."

Jean looked up, surprised. "So, this boy, is a cousin of yours?"

"I suppose so," Scott murmured. "I was really close to Lily, despite the fact that she was ten years older than me. If I had known he was still alive…"

Logan had stilled at the mention of Lily Potter, his face slack, and his gaze distant. Scott glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and held back a sigh. It was possible, he admitted, but that would be a very, very large coincidence.

Logan shook his head, glancing up at the building with a small growl. "We goin' in or not?"

Scott smirked. "Yeah. Come on." And he headed inside, only to stop and raise an eyebrow at what he saw.

The place was practically painted with blood.

"Oh my," Storm murmured, looking around until her gaze fell on someone standing a little ways down the hall.

"You must be the friends that Albus mentioned," the young woman said, her hair rapidly changing colors. Storm would have thought it was a mutation had she not been told of metamorphmagi by Xavier. "I'm Tonks. Harry's this way."

"I'm Phoenix," Jean said softly, taking a few steps forward and motioning to her companions. "Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine."

Tonks nodded, not saying much, and led them down the hall. They entered the room and were surprised to see others there, all watching an entirely too thin boy sitting against the wall. An older man with a long, white beard turned and blinked in surprise. "Scott Summers?"

Scott nodded, his eyes on Harry. "Sir."

"They told me you were dead," Albus said faintly.

"Funny," Scott replied. "They told me the same about him," he said, motioning slightly towards Harry. Dumbledore said nothing, frowning, and then turned to look at the other X-Men, his eyes widening when they fell upon Logan. But he said nothing.

Storm and Jean went over to Albus to discuss exactly what it was they were protecting the boy from. Although, they had some idea considering the state of the Manor. Scott, however, was frowning, staring at the young man that was staring right back. _Come here._

Startled, Scott took a small step forward. And then he moved until he was kneeling directly in front of the boy. Everyone in the room stopped and stared in apprehension as Harry reached out, fingers gently brushing the visor that Scott could never go without. And Harry gently removed it, Scott's eyes already closed to block the lasers that would destroy the frail boy in front of him.

_Open your eyes._

The voice wasn't anything like Xavier's. It echoed, almost bouncing around his mind. But it didn't hurt. "I can't," he whispered, and the others began to wonder to whom he was replying. They hadn't heard a word.

_Yes. You can._

There wasn't any doubt there. None. And so Scott opened his eyes, and wasn't really surprised when nothing happened. And his headache, although nowhere near the pain that had hit him earlier, was gone. He heard the gasps of his companions behind him, glancing back with clear blue eyes that those present had never had the opportunity to see. Both Storm and Jean looked to be in shock; Logan was busy staring at Remus Lupin. Scott returned his attention to the boy.

Logan took a step forward. "Do I know you?" he asked the werewolf, who was gazing at him sadly.

"You used to," Remus replied honestly, somehow knowing of Logan's amnesia. "Strange. When they couldn't find your body, no one thought that you might actually still be alive."

"You know who I used to be?" Logan asked, looking at Remus with such suspicion that Remus almost cringed.

"You used to be known as James Logan Howlett Potter," he whispered. Tilting his head to one side, he continued sadly, "But I can't tell you more than that. You have to find out on your own."

Logan blinked, glancing at the boy at the mention of the name Potter. "Were we friends?" he asked softly.

"The best," Remus smiled. It was a sad smile, though, and his amber eyes were watching Harry with such a heart-broken look that even Logan was moved. "Take care of our Cub, Wolverine," the werewolf whispered before turning from his friend and walking away.

Scott had gathered Harry into his arms by this point, lifting the boy with an ease that told of his lack of weight. He turned to the others, nodding to Dumbledore as his fellow X-Men stood, still in shock from seeing him without his visor, which was held tightly in Harry's grasp. "Time to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott held the boy in his lap the entire way home, Storm flying the plane, and Logan wrapping a blanket around the thin child. Harry had yet to let go of Scott's visor, and the other three on the Jet were shooting them covert glances. Finally, they couldn't stop their curiosity. "Honey?" Jean asked softly. "How is he negating your power? Is he like Jimmy?"

Scott shook his head. "No. I still have my power. I can feel it. Harry's magic is just keeping it in check."

"So, he's not a mutant?" Logan asked, glancing back at them from the co-pilot's seat.

Scott frowned slightly, gazing at Logan with his unnervingly blue eyes. He shifted his burden, and Harry curled more firmly against him. "It's possible he could be, and that his magic is causing late development of his powers. If I'm right about something, than his father is a mutant. So it's quite possible that he could be."

"His father _is_ a mutant?" Storm asked. They had all been told that Harry's parents had been murdered fifteen years ago.

Scott shrugged the best he could with Harry still in his arms. "Quite possibly. But we're going to have to wait on that one," he answered, still looking at Logan.

Unsettled, Logan turned away, trying to figure out why he had seemed so drawn to this wizarding stuff. Why he had recognized Lupin and had known him to be a wolf even before he had caught his scent. And why the boy in Scott's arms almost demanded his attention, and—dare he say it—his love.

The plane settled into its hanger, and Scott stood, leading the others into the mansion. They forewent the lower levels, taking the boy straight into the school. "Welcome home, Harry," Scott murmured.

_There's no such thing as home._

Scott blinked at the utter despair behind that simple thought, and walked into the living room which was filled with students watching a late-night movie. "There is," he contradicted, ignoring the completely shell-shocked looks he was getting from the other kids. "We'll just have to prove it to you." He met Bobby's eyes and smiled. "Bobby, could you get the Professor for me?"

Bobby stared for a moment before nodding and running out, leaving Scott chuckling. "I think we've completely surprised them."

"Can you blame them, Scott?" Ororo asked, laying her hand gently against his shoulder and smiling at the children. "They've never seen your eyes before. _I've_ never seen your eyes before."

"What's this?" Professor Xavier asked as he wheeled into the room. He blinked up at Scott, also in shock. "I cannot reach your mind, Cyclops."

Scott shrugged, unconcerned. "Albus will be sending Harry's things and records shortly."

Charles tilted his head to one side. "You know Albus?"

"I've heard of him," Scott replied. "Lily always spoke of him with great respect."

"He is a man worthy of it," Charles responded softly. "It is good to see your eyes again, my boy."

_Only when we're touching._

Scott glanced at the boy in his arms, but didn't say anything. Charles looked between the two of them and then shook his head. "I would like it if Dr. McCoy took Harry to the medical wing. He has been in captivity for two months, after all."

"In that case," Scott murmured, and Harry replaced the visor gently. "No one here will hurt you," the mutant whispered in an attempt to ease the boy's subtle trembling. "I promise."

_Promises can be broken._

"I'll do everything in my power not to break that one," Scott murmured in reply. He was startled to see Charles frown, and then realized that no one else could hear Harry's voice. Which meant that he and Harry had established a psychic link much like he had with Jean.

Hank entered the room then, smiling at the boy. "You must be Harry. I'm Dr. Hank McCoy."

Wide green eyes stared up at the large, blue man, but they didn't seem frightened of his appearance. Merely intrigued. Harry didn't make any protest when Scott handed him over to the doctor, although he did glance at the mutant. "I'll be down soon, Harry," Scott said gently. Hank nodded once to the assembled people and then gently carried Harry off.

Scott turned to the students still staring blankly at him. "That was Harry Potter. He's not a mutant, but he will be staying with us for some time." He paused, eyeing them all. "I don't think he's going to be speaking for a while, so don't pressure him to do so. And don't sneak up on him. Don't touch him unless he knows you're going to touch him."

"Why?" Kitty Pryde asked softly, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Because he'd probably kill you before he realized you weren't going to hurt him," Logan said bluntly. Jean, Ororo and Scott did nothing to contradict him, remembering how Riddle Manor had looked when they had arrived. "That boy's been through a lot in the past two months."

"Ya said he was captured?" Rogue said softly, turning to Scott.

"Yes," Scott replied shortly. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "By someone that even Magneto would think was an evil bastard."

Ororo hit him over the head for that one. "Scott! Language! Especially in front of the children!"

Scott grinned and shrugged. "Sorry, Storm." He glanced at Xavier. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on my cousin now, okay?"

Charles nodded. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Harry," Scott said as he sat down next to the bed that Hank had confined the boy to for an indeterminate amount of time. "I have some things to explain to you, I'm guessing." Green eyes gave him a bland look, and he chuckled. "First of all, your mother was my cousin, so that makes you my cousin by default."

Harry blinked, frowning slightly and Scott gave him an odd look. And then comprehension dawned. "You know Dudley?" Harry's face scrunched up in disgust. "Yeah," Scott agreed absently, "I pretty much thought the same. And that was only when he was a baby."

There was a moment silence, Scott lost in memories, and then Harry poked his arm softly, gaining his attention. "I was only about eight when you were born," he said softly. "Your mother and father got married straight out of Hogwarts—yes, I know about the school even though I'm 'muggle'—and you were born soon after. Lily was ten years older than me, but she was my designated babysitter." He smirked. "I think I pretty much drove her nuts."

Harry raised an eyebrow and he continued. "My little brother, Alex, and I spent a lot of time at your house when you were a baby. But about the time that your parents took you into hiding, we were in a plane crash. My parents died, I lost my brother and I…ended up in New York." He decided not to go into detail on that. "Apparently, Dumbledore was told that I was dead. Soon after, I was told that you and your parents were killed."

_You don't believe that._

"Oh," Scott murmured. "I know that Lily is dead, Harry. But your father…" He trailed off, gazing at the wall for a long time. "I think that Logan is really your father, Harry." Harry merely looked at him in interest. "You see, James's body was never found, but there was a lot of blood. Logan has enhanced healing. It's almost impossible to kill him short of blowing him to little bits. I'm thinking that Voldemort didn't use the killing curse on him, and that his healing abilities came out at that time."

There was a short pause and then Scott sighed. "The reason he didn't come after you, though, is because he couldn't." Harry gave him a questioning look. "Logan was…a lab rat, for lack of any other words. He doesn't even remember anything from before six years ago. For all intents and purposes, James Potter is dead. All we have left of him is Logan."

Scott couldn't begrudge the boy his curiosity. If he had found out that his long dead father was really alive, then he too would be curious. It was just that Logan was so different from James, that Scott wasn't exactly sure what to say. "I'm sure many people have told you stories about your parents."

Harry shook his head. Scott frowned. "Why not?"

_Lived with Dursleys. _

Scott swore softly, and then sighed. "Logan's nothing like James used to be. He's not a prankster, he's not…he's not James. He's a mutant that at times is more animal than man. He's deadly, sarcastic, and an overall pain. But he's loyal, and would do anything for the students here. In that way, he is the same as James." He frowned. "James is dead, Harry. I need you to understand that. Your father survived that night, but James didn't."

_Logan did._

"Right," Scott said gently. He rubbed at his forehead, above his visor. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, studying the boy.

_Yes._

"Nobody's going to force you to talk, Harry," Scott replied. "But you can't stay silent forever."

_For as long as I want._

"How long is that?" The mutant asked with a frown. That, certainly, was not the answer he had been expecting.

_Until I can sleep._

Scott's brow scrunched up in confusion. "What, exactly, do you mean by that?" But before Harry could reply, the Professor called Scott up to his office to go over the records that had just appeared with the rest of Harry's stuff. "Professor Xavier is calling," he said softly, getting to his feet. "Get some rest, Harry."

Scott nodded to the Professor as he entered the office and dropped into one of the armchairs. The rest of the team, as well as a few of the older students were there as well, and they all looked at him curiously as he massaged his temples. His headache was returning with a vengeance. "How is young Harry doing, Scott?" Charles asked gently.

"Better than I thought he'd be doing," Scott replied seriously. "Although he says he isn't going to talk until he can sleep. Whatever that means."

Jean shook her head, moving closer to her husband. "I can't hear his thoughts, Scott."

"Psychic link," Scott muttered. "Although why with me, I'll never know."

"You're his family," Charles replied. "He must have recognized that, despite how young he was at the time he knew you."

Scott didn't think it would be a good idea to bring up his speculations about Logan being the Boy-Who-Lived's father. So instead, he turned his attention to the file on the professor's desk, giving a low whistle at how thick it was. "Would those be Harry's records?"

Charles nodded, opening the file and flipping through the pages. "This boy is already X-Men material."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Do the files tell why Harry ended up with the Dursleys, of all people?"

Logan shot him a look, raising an eyebrow. But Charles merely sighed. "Apparently, his Godfather—who was to be his guardian should anything happen to his parents—was the one that betrayed them. He was their Secret Keeper."

"Sirius wasn't our Secret Keeper," Logan mumbled softly. "He was the obvious choice. That's why we chose Peter."

There was silence in the room after that, everyone staring at the feral in surprise. Everyone but Scott that is. "I swear," Scott replied. "If you start calling me 'Scottie', I will blast you from here to Nebraska."

Logan smirked. "I'm not sure what it is I'm rememberin' bub, but it's got somethin' to do with that boy and your family."

"Because you're Harry's father," Scott replied shortly. And then he grimaced. "Which makes me related to you through marriage. Ugh."

"Well," Charles said faintly. "This is certainly unexpected." He turned back to the file. "Dumbledore tried to get permission for Remus Lupin to have custody of Harry, but the Ministry wouldn't allow it on account that he is a werewolf. They practically forced the Headmaster's hand in placing the boy with the Dursleys." He continued scanning the page. "Sirius escaped Azkaban when Harry was thirteen, was found innocent by Dumbledore, but wasn't declared innocent by the Ministry until two months ago." He frowned. "Unfortunately, Sirius died a year ago during battle."

Storm shook her head, running a hand through her white hair. "Did the man never get a trial before they threw him in Azka-whatsit?"

"No," Charles responded with a frown. "It says here that Dumbledore only managed to get Harry away from the Dursleys last year when physical abuse became evident."

"That poor kid," Rogue murmured.

Logan looked practically livid. "Who would harm an innocent child?"

"Vernon," Scott replied, rolling his eyes in disgust. "I never did like that man."

Bobby shook his head, looking over at the professor. "Why do you say he's X-Men material, anyway?"

Charles raised an eyebrow, looking up from the paperwork in his hands. "He defeated the Dark Lord at the age of one. He defeated him again at the age of eleven with his bare hands. When he was twelve, he killed a basilisk—esentially a giant, venomous snake that can kill you by looking at you—with nothing but a sword, manageing to destroy the Dark Lord's shadow memory and save a young girl at the same time. When he was thirteen…well, we already know about Sirius, although he did manage to outrun a werewolf and save both himself and his Godfather from over fifty Dementors. When he was fourteen he was illegally forced into a competition that had him battling dragons, merpeople and other monsters. Only to be kidnapped at the end of it, forced to help in resurrecting the Dark Lord and then duel him. Which he survived, returning with the body of a friend that had been killed by the Dark Lord's minions. When he was fifteen he was tricked into breaking into the Ministry where he then fought off the Dark Lord's minions, known as the Death Eaters, and had to watch as his Godfather was killed. He then found out about a prophecy that states that he is the only one capable of killing this Dark Lord. At sixteen, he was kidnapped and held captive by said Dark Lord for two months before somehow killing twenty of his captors before being brought here."

Everyone in the room had paled by the time Charles had finished, nobody knowing what to say. Finally, Kitty spoke up, her voice wavering. "And, he's, like, fine?" She waved a hand. "After all that?"

Hank, who had joined them earlier, shook his head. "I wouldn't exactly say fine. He's suffering from severe malnutrition as well as multiple injuries. And he's refusing to speak. Needless to say, there's probably some mental and emotional issues he's going to have to work through."

"Which is why he's here," Charles finished. "Albus has asked that we help the boy cope while keeping him safe from Death Eaters."

Silence met his words and then, one by one, everyone nodded. "We can do that," Ororo said faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Scott asked as he entered the medical bay again. Logan followed him, almost hesitant in his movements. Harry merely looked at Scott, looking tired, but not exhausted as he should have been for not having slept at all last night.

_I don't sleep._

"That's not healthy," Scott murmured. "Why not?"

_The scar links me to Voldemort. And he can get to me in my sleep._

Scott blinked, but it was unseen behind his glasses. "Oh." He paused, shaking his head. "It's still not healthy."

_I gave up my voice to Hecate, so she could take away my need for sleep._

Okay. That gave Scott pause. "Is there a way to break this link?" Harry shrugged. "I can have the Professor look into it. Honestly, I'm sure it would be a lot easier on all of us if you could talk to more people than just me." Harry nodded and then looked over at Logan. "Harry, this is Logan. I'll go speak to the Professor now and you two can just…get acquainted or something."

Scott left, leaving both Harry and Logan alone in the awkward silence. After a moment, Logan grunted uncomfortably. "So, kid, apparently I'm supposed to be your father. Don't remember much about it, truthfully. Except that Lily looked a hell of a lot like Cyke's wife."

Harry blinked, thinking that over before giving a small nod, smirking all the while. Logan caught the look and chuckled. "Yeah. Kinda strange to marry someone that's nearly identical to your cousin." He choked on a laugh. "Unless, of course, you're a pureblood."

Harry shook with silent laughter, and then winced. "Watch it, bub," Logan chided. "You're not up to full strength yet." Logan turned suddenly, grabbing a notebook and a pen and tossing them into the boy's lap. "Here ya go."

Harry stared at the objects and then gave Logan a questioning glance. "You wanna write about what happened?" Harry's face almost immediately shut down, going completely blank. "Talking about it helps, kid. Trust me on that one. And writing about it is a lot easier than talking."

Harry stared at the notebook for a long while, emotions racing wildly through his emerald eyes before they went blank again. Slowly, he picked up the pen and wrote a single sentence. "I'd have to start way back at the beginning."

Logan nodded. "Do that."

Harry stared at the notebook for a moment before sighing and waving a hand over it, setting the pen aside. Words appeared on the page, almost as fast as Harry was thinking them. This way, his hand wouldn't cramp while he told this virtual stranger his entire life story.

Logan moved closer to read the words as they formed.

Scott was in Xavier's office, watching as Charles thought over the problem on Harry's mind link. "I can look into it, Scott, but I can't promise anything."

Scott sighed. "Well, apparently, he won't be sleeping until the link is broken. And until he sleeps, he won't be speaking."

Ororo chose that moment to enter the office, looking flustered. "You left Logan alone with an emotionally traumatized boy?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Scott glanced at her, shrugging. "Yeah. So?"

"It's Logan!" Ororo exclaimed in exasperation.

Scott sighed, smiling slightly. "Exactly my point. I may not like the man, but even I can see he's got a way with kids."

And of course, Logan chose that moment to walk into the room, frowning at a notebook in his hands. He glanced at those around him, looking disgruntled…okay, looking nearly furious. "Can I go kill the Dursleys?"

"No." Charles didn't even want to know what had happened.

"Harry wasn't supposed to be placed with them," Logan growled, memories coming more frequently than they had in years. He suspected that his son had something to do with that. "He's more bloody traumatized by them than he is Voldemort."

"Why?" Ororo asked. "I mean, I realize that he was abused, but…from what I've heard of Voldemort, Harry shouldn't even be alive."

"But he is," Jean murmured as she entered the room. "Do we know why?"

Logan snarled. "The git wanted to 'play' with him. Didn't want him dead yet."

"You do realize that you're beginning to use British words, don't you?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Shuddup." Logan threw the notebook onto Charle's desk. "Here ya go, Chuck. His life story in his words. And when I get my hands on those vile people and the Ministry, there ain't gonna be much left."

"No killing, Logan," Charles murmured with a small sigh. He looked up suddenly, remembering the letter that Albus had sent with information regarding the Death Eaters and Harry. "When's his birthday?"

"July 31st ," Logan answered automatically, staring out the window at the grounds. "Two weeks after Lily's."

They all stared at him for a long moment, and then Xavier smiled. "You're remembering much more."

"Yup," Logan muttered. "But it ain't much. Just enough to know I ain't that man anymore."

"No one expects you to be," Scott said softly. "Not even Harry."

"Good," Logan grunted. "Cause if that boy's got to save the world, than he's gonna get the training to do it right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, people have been asking me how Logan could be James if he was born sometime in the 1800s. Well, here's my answer: If I can have Scott and Jean and Xavier alive, then why can't I change Logan's birthdate?**

**And as for Harry having powers? I don't know yet. I left it open in case it turned in that direction, but I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, so I really don't know. Now. On with the story.**

Logan was smirking as he walked down the hall, and Jean raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what has you so happy?"

"I'm goin' out for a while," Logan replied.

Jean blinked. "Where to?"

"London."

"Ah'm goin' with ya," Rogue said from where she had just entered the room. She didn't wilt under Logan's fierce glare like so many of the other students did. "Ya cain't say no, Logan. Ya ain't got a choice."

"Marie," Logan growled.

Her eyes narrowed. "Ah already got the Professor's permission," she stated smugly. Logan growled, knowing that he couldn't go against that. Rogue turned to Jean. "We're takin' the jet, Sugah. If ya need it, give us a call."

Jean grinned. "Have fun."

At that, Logan looked a little more pleased. "Oh, don't worry 'bout that, Darlin'. We're gonna have a blast." He and Rogue left for the hanger, Jean staring after them with a slightly perturbed look on her face.

"Oh dear," she muttered softly.

"So," Rogue said from her place as the co-pilot, watching the ocean beneath them. "Where are we goin'?"

Logan hummed softly, deep in thought and muttering odd words like 'fidelius' and 'wards'. He then turned to Rogue and gave a wolfish grin. "Remember this: Headquarters is located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Rogue gave him an odd look and then nodded, wondering what that had to do with her question. But she remained silent for a long while, until land appeared and Logan guided the Jet down into a large, dark alley. He was still smirking, and she was beginning to feel a little worried about what he was planning to do. "We're not gonna kill anyone, righ'?" she muttered.

"Kill?" Logan asked, sounding mockingly-shocked at the assumption. "No. Maim? Possibly."

"What did Ah get myself inta?" Rogue groaned, following Logan out of the plane. Logan led her to a row of old, dingy houses and she was surprised to see that number eleven was followed by number thirteen. "Think about hat address I told you." She did so and another house seemingly morphed out of nowhere between the first two. He led Rogue inside, and she cringed at the darkness of the place, although it was obvious that someone had been trying to clean.

Following Logan, who seemed to know his way around, into a room that was filled with people, Rogue was suddenly startled by the amount of sticks pointed at her. No, wait. Wands. They were wands, not sticks.

Blasted wizards and their need to make the world more complicated.

"How'd you get in here?" a gnarly old man with a peg leg and a creepy false eye demanded.

Logan gave a feral grin. "I used to be the Secret Keeper, Alastar. First time around."

One of the wizards laughed, lowering his wand. "Good to see you so soon, James."

"It's Logan now, Moony," Logan grunted, and Rogue raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to you," he added, looking the werewolf over.

"Sure."

Logan turned to Albus. "I'm gonna be borrowin' Wolfie, here."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Albus smiled, blue eyes twinkling as the rest of the Order stared at them in shock.

Beside the Headmaster, Severus Snape was the first one to regain his composure. "Pretentious as always. Can't expect anything more from a Potter," he spat.

Logan said nothing, but a single claw shot out from his knuckles, effectively flipping the Potions Master off and causing gasps to echo about the room. Rogue sighed slightly, and then whapped Logan on the back of the head. "Logan! Manners!" Logan growled at her and she pulled off one of her gloves, waving a hand threateningly. "Don't make me touch you."

With a look that would have been cowed on anyone else, Logan turned back to Remus and Rogue pulled her glove back on. "Come on, Remus."

They left the group of shocked wizards and went back to the foyer, where Rogue stuck out one hand. "Mah name's Rogue. Ah'm guessin' yer Remus?"

"That's right," Remus said, taking her hand with a small smile. "Remus J. Lupin, the resident werewolf."

"Friend of Logan's?" Rogue asked, tilting her head towards the feral, who had pulled out a cigar by this point.

Remus shrugged. "Friend of James." He turned to Logan. "You've changed, mate."

"So have you," Logan answered, gently slugging him in the jaw. "I thought we had broken you of that habit."

"What habit?" Remus muttered, amber eyes meeting blue.

"You're a werewolf, Moony," Logan said gruffly. "Show it. Be proud of it."

Remus scoffed. "I can't even walk down Diagon Ally without people jeering at me or throwing things. I can't hold a job due to the new Ministry Decrees. I can't take care of Harry…what is there to be proud of?"

"You are a wolf!" Logan growled, noticing the slight twitch of the wolf at the sound. "That is what you should be proud of. Sirius would agree."

"Sirius is dead, James, Logan, whoever," Remus snapped back. "He can't agree with anything."

Rogue stepped between the two. "Tha's enough, boys," she said gently, not wanting a fight to break out, as it was wont to do with Logan.

"Come back with us," Logan said suddenly.

Remus looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Harry needs someone to train him in magic," Logan explained, taking a long drag of his cigar. 'So come back with us."

"Can't you train him?"

Logan shot him an irritated look. "I ain't got a clue about his magic, bub, "he growled, inwardly pleased by the flashing of amber eyes. "I hardly remember anything."

"So you expect me to just up and leave for you?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For my son."

Remus smirked. "I'd do anything for Harry."

Logan grunted. "Good. Get packed. I'll talk to Albus. Oh. And we're gonna stop by the Dursleys on the way back."

Remus gave an entirely feral smile. "Finally."

Logan and Rogue reentered the dining room and stood silently as the wizards all continued to yell at each other. They quieted slowly as they realized that the mutants had returned, and they turned to stare at the two. Rogue and Logan took it in stride, and the feral smirked at Dumbledore. "We'll be taking Remus with us."

As expected, Snape went off on a litany about how Potters were arrogant, spoiled prats who expected to receive whatever they wanted. Rogue, who had been silent for the first five minutes of his diatribe, finally snapped.

"Oh shut up!" Everyone jumped at the sound of her southern voice. "Ah don't know ya, but Ah know enough to see that ya always act like this. And it's not much better than a sulkin' teenager. You should be ashamed of yourself." Logan looked on as Rogue continued her lecture, rather amused by the sight of Snape speechless. Of course, just about the entire room was speechless, except for Remus who was trying desperately to smother his snickers from where he stood in the doorway.

Albus's eyes were twinkling furiously, and he turned to the werewolf in an effort to hide his smile as soon as Rogue finished what she had to say. "I expect you to keep in touch, Remus," he said softly.

Remus raised an eyebrow, giving a small nod. "Of course, sir."

"Well good," Logan grunted. "Now, let's go." He gave half a wave to those present. "See ya 'round."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya didn't seem surprised to see Logan, Remus," Rogue said as they strapped into the seats of the Jet. "Why?"

Remus grinned, shaking his head. "Honestly, when I saw him there to pick up Harry, I nearly passed out. But then I realized that it was James and that he tends to do the impossible. Harry takes after him on that front. Although my Cub does it on a more regular basis."

"Speaking of the 'Cub'," Logan grunted. "He mentioned being an Animagus, but he wouldn't tell me what he is."

Remus smirked. "He goes by Devilpaw."

Logan shot him an irritated look. "I know that. What is he?"

"If he doesn't want to tell you, then I shouldn't," Remus grinned. "But I can tell you that his two best friends and girlfriend are also animagi. And their names are Silverclaw, Fangtooth, and Razorfoot."

Logan growled. "And ya won't tell me what they are either…"

"Nope," Remus laughed.

Rogue, confused by all this talk of animagi and whatever, remained silent.

There was comfortable silence for a while as Logan started up the Jet, and then Remus turned to the feral. "Can you still turn into Prongs?"

Logan shrugged. "Dunno." He paused, thinking it over. "My entire skeleton is covered with metal. Adamantium. I don't know if it would allow me to change shapes."

"Metal?" Remus murmured. And then he shook his head, not really wanting an explanation that was obviously not wanting to be given. "So…the Dursleys."

"No killing," Rogue said firmly when she caught the looks that the two men had shared. "Ah mean it, boys."

Logan grunted. "And here I used to be the one in charge of you."

Rogue grinned. "Ah grew up. You didn't."

Remus laughed softly, studying the girl. He didn't get to say anything though, as Logan landed the Jet in the middle of the street of a boring, cookie-cutter community. "We're here," he snapped, waving a hand to the werewolf and mutant in impatience.

Despite the fact that it was dark outside, Vernon answered the door when Logan pounded on it. His jovial greeting was cut off when he caught sight of them. "You freaks again? You took that brat away, what do you want?"

"You callin' my son a brat?" Logan growled, fists clenching.

"Your son?" Vernon snarled, looking behind Logan to the glowing amber eyes of Remus and the narrow, disgusted look of Rogue. "That freak doesn't have any parents. The no good freaks died years ago."

"Geez," Rogue muttered, rolling her eyes. "He certainly likes the word 'freak'."

"Fits him," Remus murmured in reply.

Logan stalked forward, pushing his way into the house. "My son is no freak, Dursley. And neither am I. And neither was Lily."

"Vernon?" Petunia called as she entered the foyer. "Who is it?" She caught sight of the two mutants and the werewolf and uttered a small squeak. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Logan growled, turning her way, his claws slowly retracting from his knuckles. "I want to know why you treated my son the way you did for all those years. He was a kid. What did he do to deserve that?"

"You—You died!" Petunia shrieked, pointing at him with a wavering hand.

"I got better," Logan snarled. "Now answer the question."

Vernon purpled in rage, and Rogue absently wondered if he was going to burst a blood vessel. "That boy was nothing but trouble! He was a dead weight around here and didn't deserve anything we gave him!"

And Remus moved, grabbing Vernon by the collar and slamming him into a wall. "You had Harry doing all the chores by the time he was five!" he snarled, eyes flashing and teeth bared. "And then you had the gall to hurt him. My Cub."

Rogue, startled by Remus's vehemence, almost stopped the two men when cracks sounded from outside. She spun around at the same time as Logan, Remus dropping Vernon to the ground, where he scrambled back. "Death Eaters," the wizard breathed, pulling out his wand.

"Great," Logan growled. "Just what I needed." He was smirking again, and Rogue realized that he really meant what he had just said. He wanted someone to fight.

She sighed. "Boys…"

"Coming Moony?" Logan growled. He was met with an answering growl, and the two stalked out the door to be met with five wands pointing their way.

"Well, well, well," an aristocratic voice drawled. "What do we have here?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hello Malfoy. Pity you weren't killed at the Manor like all those others." And then he moved, dodging curses with a grace that could have only come from the wolf.

Logan joined him while Rogue hung back a little, not sure exactly what she could do against five armed wizards. She supposed, that if one of them got close enough, she could touch him. Remus leapt out of the way of a green spell, only to be hit with a red one. He fell to the ground, screaming and writhing, as the man at the other end of the stick laughed.

Rogue, eyes narrowing, pulled her glove off. But before she could do anything, Logan soared over her. His shape was twisting, changing, and she watched in shocked awe as a stag landed on the ground in front of Remus. A black stag with white eyes. Whose hooves and antlers were made of metal. Adamantium.

All the Death Eaters backed up, and Rogue really didn't blame them. That stag was creepy as no get out, and looked about as friendly as Bambi with rabies and an unnatural craving for red meat. "Righ'," Rogue breathed, helping a trembling Remus to his feet as Prongs charged two of the Death Eaters. "Don't mix Wolverines and deer…"

The Death Eaters apparated away, and the stag turned towards the other two, plain white eyes staring at them. Remus was certain he was the deer equivalent of a Thestral. And wasn't _that_ just disturbing. And then the form shifted again, and Logan was standing there, looking oddly perturbed. "Guess I can change."

Rogue looked between the two of them and sighed. "Can we go home now?" she asked, trying desperately not to sound like a petulant child.

Logan surprised her by laughing.

* * *

"Scott?" Jean asked, looking worried. "Where's Harry? He's not supposed to have left the medical bay."

Scott looked up from the book he was reading, setting it aside to smile comfortingly at his wife. "He's alright," he soothed. "He's just outside, sitting on the steps."

"Why?" she asked, going back into Doctor-Mode.

Scott frowned. "Because he hasn't seen the sun in over two months," he replied. "And he was getting claustrophobic." He took his wife's arm and led her to the front door. "Come on."

Getting Harry's attention wasn't hard, as the boy was entirely too tuned in with his surroundings to miss anything. So, he and Jean sat on the steps with him, just enjoying the fresh air and the comfort of the sun's warmth. "Harry," Scott finally said, his voice soft. "Can you explain this thing with Hecate?"

Harry tilted his head to one side, emerald eyes falling shut. _Voldemort was getting to me. He was…I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't sleep. So I called upon Hecate._ He paused for a long time, raising his face to the sunlight. Scott waited patiently, knowing what it was like to be lost in unpleasant memories. _Most witches and wizards have lost touch with the old gods and goddesses, but I was desperate. And she came to me. Made me a deal. She would take the need to sleep for the price of my voice. And when I found a way to sever the link, she would give me back my voice._

"Have you thought of any way to sever the link?" Scott murmured questioningly. Harry shook his head with a frown. Scott sighed, carefully setting his hand on the boy's shoulder despite the way he tensed at the touch. "We'll figure it out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, next chapter. So, I've had some questions that I think I'll answer. Logan will be going by Logan not James. I also don't think he's gonna be taking up magic any time soon except maybe for an odd spell here or there. He's a much more physical kind of guy now. As for Harry's girlfriend, sorry people, but it's Ginny. I'm sticking with Canon as much as possible. She's not going to be showing up terribly much though, so don't worry about that if you don't like it.**

Scott remained outside, talking with Harry, while Jean went into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two of them. She figured that the boy could stay outside as it was the most at ease anyone had seen him since his arrival.

_Why don't you and Logan get along?_

Scott glanced at the wizard, raising an eyebrow. "How'd you figure that?"

_It's obvious._

Scott sighed. "I don't have any problem with Logan personally…it's just I don't…" He paused, and Harry watched him as he obviously tried to find the right words. "After my parents died, my brother and I were sent to an orphanage. He was adopted, I wasn't. After a few too many unpleasant foster homes, I ran away. Before I came here, I was living on the streets of New York City for almost five years, doing whatever I had to in order to survive. Logan…when he first arrived here, he reminded me of some people I didn't want to be reminded of. It wasn't a good first impression."

_I understand._

Scott studied the boy for a moment. "I'm sure you do," he murmured. Harry gave a small smile, shifting against the stone he was leaning on. "All the teachers read that notebook, Harry. We needed to know what you've been through in order to be able to help you."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, his eyes closing. Scott watched him, almost in awe at the thought that Harry could be so calm and composed after everything he had lived through. And the mutant was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to do the same.

* * *

"Hey Red," Logan said as they entered the kitchen. "Meet Moony."

Remus held out a hand with a smile. "Remus Lupin."

Jean took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Jean Grey-Summers."

'Tha's nice an' all," Logan grunted. "Where's the kid?"

Jean rolled her eyes, shoving a place of food at Logan's chest. "Out on the front steps with Scott. Take this to them." Logan did so, grumbling the whole while, with Remus following in amusement. But as soon as they stepped out into the sunlight, Harry practically threw himself at Remus.

The werewolf caught the boy with ease, embracing him and placing a kiss to his hair. "Hello Cub," he whispered, and Harry tucked his head under Remus's chin, tightening his grip.

Scott stood, watching the two of them with a small smile. "He wants to apologize for not letting you near yesterday. He says he wasn't scared of all of you, but he was scared of hurting you."

Remus glanced at the mutant, giving a small nod before turning back to Harry. "It's alright, Cub," he murmured. "I understand. Now, you've got to get back in shape. Can you do that, Devilpaw?"

Harry nodded, pulling away from Remus to glance at Scott and Logan, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Neither mutant said anything, however, so he instead just grabbed a sandwich off the plate in Logan's hands, munching on it slowly. "Care to show us your form, _Devilpaw_?" Logan asked gruffly.

Harry shook his head. _Last time I changed I lost control and killed six Death Eaters._

Scott frowned. "Only six?" he asked, ignoring the other two's apparent confusion. "What happened to the others?"

Harry was silent for a long moment, and then he shrugged. _I could feel their magic inside of them…so I forced it out. And they exploded._

Scott's eyebrow rose in surprise. "They exploded? Just like that?"

_Just like that. Boom. _Harry paused. _I could feel your power too…so I tamed it with my touch._

Annoyed with being ignored, Logan cleared his throat. "Care to tell us what you're talkin' 'bout?"

Scott blinked and then relayed what Harry had told him to the others. Remus frowned thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like magic."

"Mutant ability than," Scott nodded.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. _Great. Another thing to make me different._

"Blame your father," Scott quipped, and then laughed as Harry threw his bread crust at Logan.

Remus chuckled at Logan's affronted look, but then looked at Harry seriously. "We should probably get to work, now better than later Harry. Do you have those books I got for you a while back?"

Harry nodded and left, intent on retrieving the books. Remus watched him go with a fond smile. "That boy never ceases to amaze me." Turning back to the mutants, he grinned. "In fact, with all his extra training, Albus was considering asking him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this next year. He's had enough training to pass all his N.E.W.T.S. twice over, already."

If Logan had still been James, his jaw would have dropped. As it was, he merely blinked. "Is he really that good?"

Remus shrugged. "Better. The only reason Voldemort got a hold of him, was because another student drugged him. " The werewolf sighed. "He's out of shape now, not surprisingly, but Harry was also a master at physical self defense. Martial arts, swordplay and the like…this past year has been busy for him."

"Huh," Logan grunted. "Cyke and I can help out with that." Scott nodded, eyes watching Harry as he returned with two books.

Remus took the books from the boy and then raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a wand?"

_Voldemort made me eat it._

Scott blinked. "You ate it?" he asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. _Voldemort burned it and Sirius's wand and made me eat the ashes. Which was nasty; I don't suggest it._ He paused, and then shrugged. _Not his smartest move, though. I don't need a wand anymore._

Scott nodded slowly, and then told the other two that bit of information. He paused as Harry said something else and then turned to Remus. "He says thanks for the book on the old gods and goddesses as he has a standing deal with Hecate right now."

Remus nodded slowly, still trying to take in the latest bit of news. And then he sighed, giving up with logic and going along with it all. "You're still recovering, Harry, so this will probably be difficult for you for a little while…"

And the first lesson in magic commenced.


	9. Chapter 9

**I keep getting complaints about short chapters. I'm sorry, people, but I'm making this up as I go along. This has not been written out previously, and every chapter that goes up tends to go up five minutes after it's completed. Now, you can either had short chapters every two to three days or long chapters every two to three months. Personally, I'd go with the former. So please don't complain about chapter length, as it just tends to stress me out and I don't get anything done when I'm stressed.**

Harry was finally given an official tour of the mansion, and he liked what he saw. It lacked the magical presence that Hogwarts exuded, but if the subtle feelings of warmth and complacency were any indication, then Harry was going to love it here. It had a lived-in feel to it. And the small piles of games and books left lying alongside discarded jackets and hats proved it.

Dinner, though, started out tensely for the teen. The cafeteria was crowded and loud and it put Harry on edge. For the longest time all he had heard was the laughter of those torturing him, so hearing laughter coming from the room only reminded him of those times. He cringed, trying to remember that he had gotten out and was now safe. Only when he had been introduced to everyone and set at a table between Scott and Kitty, did he relax. Remus and Logan had had to go talk to the Professor about the full moon issue.

"You know," Scott said as Jean placed a specially prepared plate of food in front of Harry. "Most people usually don't accept Hank and Kurt as easily as you did."

_So they're blue and fuzzy._ Harry retorted calmly. _Logan looks like a mass murderer._

Scott, who had been taking a drink at that moment, choked. Kitty reached around Harry and pounded on his back most unhelpfully. "Are you, like, okay, Mr. Summers?"

"Peachy," Scott sputtered. "Thank you, Harry, for nearly killing me."

"Hey! You can't blame the kid, Mr. Summers," Kitty frowned, sounding affronted in Harry's behalf.

_Kid?_ Harry grumbled. _I'm turning seventeen in…what's the date?_

Scott glanced up from where he was eating some chicken. "June twenty-third."

_Fine. I turn seventeen in a month and eight days. _Harry sighed, picking at his food. _I doubt that I can be considered a kid…I doubt I've ever really been one._

* * *

Armed with nutrition potions shipped from Hogwarts, and an intense exercise regime thought up by Logan and Remus, Harry was finding himself getting back in shape a lot faster than he should have been. After only two weeks, Harry was almost to the point he had been before his kidnapping. Of course, after four hours of magical tutoring with Remus, and a three hour sparring session with Logan and Scott, anyone would be exhausted. So it was with relief that Harry joined with the Professor in the Danger Room for his first real look into his new mutant powers.

"Now, Harry, we've established that you can manipulate energy," Charles said to the student seated in front of him. "Can you feel the electrical energy in the walls?"

Harry nodded. _Yes._ He stated through the temporary mind link they had set up. _But I can't control it._

"Why not?"

_It's too volatile. I'd just as soon roast my friends as I would my enemies._

"Perhaps all you need is a little more control?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head, tilting his head to one side as his eyes fell shut._ No. I'm not supposed to control it._

"Why not?" Charles asked again.

_It's not alive._

Charles was silent for a long moment after that, and then nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Yes. It seems you can only manipulate biological energy. Like your magic or our mutant powers." He paused. "I wonder if you could control plants."

_Doubt it._

Charles chuckled slightly, and then looked up as Remus and Logan entered the room. "Red says it's time for the munchkin to have some lunch," Logan quipped.

Harry scowled at the nickname. He knew that he was a lot smaller than many others his age (thank you, Dursleys), but that didn't mean that his father had to give him the nickname 'munchkin'. Of course, considering one of the kids here had been saddled with the name 'Spam', he supposed he could live with it. For now.

Sighing, Harry made to get up, but then frowned, looking over at Remus while he was still concentrating on his mutant gift. Green eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to one side, studying the lines of magic. Charles, noticing, frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

_His magic is broken._

Blinking, Charles glanced at Remus, and then back at Harry. "Pardon?"

_It's torn. It's not supposed to look like that._ Harry paused, frowning. _I think I could fix it, if he wanted me to._

"Perhaps we should wait until you have more control, Harry," Charles suggested, but even he had to admit that Harry had a considerable amount of control over his new talent.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, frowning in slightly concern.

Charles sighed. "Harry says that your magic is broken. Torn. And he wants to know if you want him to fix it."

Remus blinked in surprise, not exactly sure what to think of that. He had never had any problems with his magic before, unless you count his lycanthropy. So for Harry to insist that it was broken was a little unsettling. "Sure," he murmured, and Logan raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "What could it hurt?"

"You?" the feral grunted back.

But by this point, Harry had already begun trying to fix the tears. He reached out with his power, envisioning it as small hands, and grabbed hold of the lines of magic that flowed throughout the werewolf. With some soft tugging, he pulled wayward strands back to the right path, reattached tattered ends and smoothed out rough passages. And then he pulled back, gazing at Remus with a small nod to himself.

Remus gasped, wavering on his feet until Logan reached out to steady him. And then glowing amber eyes fixed on the young wizard. "Harry? What exactly did you do?" he asked, straightening as he suddenly felt stronger. Felt as though his wolf was at the surface, and yet…more a part of him.

_I fixed it. _Harry whispered. _I fixed the wolf._

Charles relayed this to Remus, who frowned. "What do you mean?"

_You are no longer a wolf and a man. _Harry paused. _You are one and the same._

Remus shook his head, trying to make sense of what Harry was telling him. He still had the senses of the wolf, only they were sharper now. As though the full moon was later that night, and not a week away. Logan was watching him warily, sensing the beast as he always had, but noticing that it was different now. More controlled. More…Remus.

_Tell him to try changing into Moony._ Harry told Charles.

Frowning, Charles did so, but Remus merely shook his head in confusion. "I can only change at the full moon," he muttered. "And even then, I'm not always in control." But emerald eyes were gazing at him with such conviction, that Remus sighed. "Okay. Fine." And he focused on becoming Moony.

In a quick and painless shifting, Remus was gone, and a slightly larger than normal wolf was standing in front of them. The canine, obviously not a werewolf, yelped slightly in shock, and sat back on its haunches in complete confusion. Logan raised an eyebrow, noticing Harry's grin. "Moony?"

The wolf gave a short bark, and then Remus was standing in front of them again, one hand over his mouth. "Harry?"

_Still a wolf,_ Harry murmured in Xavier's mind. _Still allergic to silver. Still fiercer than normal, despite being in control. But no longer in pain. No longer forced to change. And no longer contagious._ He smiled slightly. _No longer broken._


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I broke my computer...**

Harry had just finished a counseling session with Ororo. Despite seeming at ease most of the time, Professor Xavier had noticed him flinching at touches and looking entirely too uncomfortable among people, so he had practically forced him into counseling with the weather goddess. As it was, the sessions were actually proving quite helpful in getting over his past treatment.

Harry was walking down the hall with Bobby, talking about that night's pizza night. He was using a complicated form of sign language that he and the other students had come up with. Mind links (aside from his permanent one with Scott) were tiring to maintain, especially with as many kids as there were in the mansion. So they had come up with this strange speaking form instead.

None of the adults could seem to follow it, though.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Bobby asked, headed towards the main living room.

Harry made a couple of motions, which translated to 'pepperoni, mushroom and olive.' Or, it could have meant 'purple fairy oreos' but as that didn't make any sense, Bobby went with the former.

They entered the living room, finding Scott reading a book on the couch, but the room otherwise empty. "So," Bobby said, ignoring their teacher and giving Harry a sly grin. "Who do you think is hotter, Rogue or Kitty?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, noticing Scott's amused glance and ignoring it. _"I have a girlfriend."_

"So?" Bobby asked. "There's nothing wrong with a little window shopping."

Harry promptly flipped him off.

Scott laughed, lighting nudging the boy with his foot. "You've been spending too much time with Logan, Harry."

_And he's such a good influence too!_ Harry replied with a grin, causing Scott's laughter to increase.

Logan and Remus chose to enter the room at that moment, which only set Scott and Bobby off again. Ignoring them, aside from some strange looks, Remus turned to Harry. "Hey, Cub, your birthday is in two days. Do you want to see if Ginny, Hermione and Ron can come over?"

Harry grinned, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Well that's good," a familiar voice chirped. "Otherwise I would have brought them for nothing." Tonks flounced into the room, practically bowling Remus over with her eager hug. Behind her, two girls and a boy stood, looking around in confusion before finally seeing Harry.

"Harry!" they all yelped before engulfing the mutant/wizard in a hug of his own. If he had been capable of audible sound, Harry would have been laughing his head off. Instead, he buried his face in Hermione's bushy hair and wrapped his arms around the three of them.

Harry glanced over at Remus and grinned at the sight of him hugging Tonks back just as fiercely as she him. _They need to get a room._ He told Scott, gesturing towards the two of them. Scott choked on his laughter, waving a hand at the confused looks he got.

"Harry James Potter! You ever do that again, and I swear I will kill you myself!" Ginny snapped, hitting Harry lightly on the chest.

Remus and Logan exchanged glances. "Reminds me of Lily," they said in unison. Logan shrugged. "Hey, munchkin, time for your training."

Harry would have groaned, if he could, but his friends did it for him. "Can we watch?" Ron asked.

"Nope."

Harry shrugged apologetically and followed Remus, Scott and Logan out the door. Bobby turned to the three visitors. "Hey, don't sweat it. We haven't been allowed to watch him train either."

Two days later, a party was going underway. Harry was sprawled on the ground surrounded by the other kids of the mansion and his three Hogwarts friends. Ginny had her head resting on his stomach, and was depending on the others to translate Harry's strange hand motions.

"Time for presents!" Jean exclaimed as she and the other teachers brought Harry's gifts into the room. He blinked at them, confused. _Those are for me?_

Scott nodded slowly, but didn't say anything, knowing that Harry didn't want to be embarrassed by the fact that he had never had a birthday party before. "Happy seventeenth, cousin-mine."

Harry smiled and allowed the presents to be handed to him. He opened them, grinning at the gag gifts and books and random items he received from his friends. But after the last of the gifts was unwrapped and the group was getting ready for some cake and ice-cream, there was a flash of black and blue flame, and a letter floated to the ground in front of Harry.

Cautiously, he picked it up and glanced at the writing on the front of the envelope, his face paling somewhat as he recognized the slanted writing. _Fate owed me one._

Tearing open the letter, he unfolded it and began reading, despite the questions that everyone was asking him.

_Dear Harry,_

_Surprise. Fate, it seemed, owed me one, as I wasn't exactly supposed to die just yet. Don't blame yourself, cub, as it most certainly wasn't your fault. It was mine for being so stupid. I should have known better than to taunt dear Bella while standing in front of the veil. Oh well, hindsight is always 20/20 and all that crap. _

_So, anyway, as I finally managed to track down Fate and demand that she give me a favor, I have your birthday gift for you. His name is Anubis. All you have to do is tap his name three times and he'll show up. And yes, he is a real Grim. And yes, everyone who sees him will die. But then, everyone dies eventually, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Make sure that old bat Trelawney sees him. I'd love to see her reaction. _

_Anyway, as Fate also happens to be _there were quite a few creative phrases inserted into this part of the letter_ ow…your mother has a mean right hook…but as I was saying, since Fate is um…crabby, she won't let Lily say anything, so I'm gonna be her hand for a moment. _

_Harry, son, I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that. And I'm sure James or Logan or whatever he goes by now, is proud of you also. (Do me a favor and tell him I love him and to leave my poor Scottie alone). Anyway, I know that life is going to get harder for you, what with that stupid prophecy and all, but don't give up hope. Accept the help of those around you, you'll need it. I love you son, and don't you ever forget it._

_Alright, ickle Harrykins. Tell Remus and Tonks to get married now (by the way, nice job with fixing him), and make sure that you don't become too serious with the saving-the-world gig. Play some pranks, manage some mischief. Have fun._

_We love you, cub, and we're watching over you always. _

_Sirius Black, aka Padfoot._

Harry bit his lip, skimmed over the letter again, and then tapped 'Anubis' three times, as Sirius had told him to. Shadows converged in front of him and then shaped into the form of a fluffy little puppy that looked exactly like a miniature of Padfoot, but with amethyst eyes. Remus started. "Harry? Is that a—"

Harry handed him the letter and reached a hand out to the puppy, who lapped at his fingers with a little pink tongue. "Only Sirius would think of giving you a Grim for your birthday," the not-quite-werewolf said with a half-laugh. Harry grinned at him, scooping up the puppy as the girls all began to coo over it.

This was one of the best birthday presents ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Anubis was a little ball of fluff happily sleeping on Harry's feet, and Harry was jealous. Of the Grim and of his friends, who he could hear laughing and playing outside the window. Where he was stuck inside, taking his N.E.W.T.S. despite the fact that he hadn't even attended his seventh year yet.

Professor Dumbledore had convinced the Ministry that Harry was more than qualified to graduate. Now all he had to do was prove it. Of course, this was the last of the written tests. Now all he had left was the practicals for Charms, Transfigurations and Defense, all of which requiring some form of communication.

He sighed, stopping himself from staring longingly out the window. He wasn't sure he could do this. Oh sure, he knew the stuff, had more experience then most wizards twice his age. And watching Hermione freak out when she learned he was taking the tests had been absolutely hilarious.

But what was he supposed to do after he had graduated?

Sighing again, Harry set his quill down and glanced at the clock. He still had an hour before Madam Marchbanks would come back with two other men for the practical testing. And he had finished the written exam ten minutes ago.

He contemplated bashing his head against the desk but then thought better of it. That would hurt.

Instead, he reached down and picked up the sleepy Grim-puppy and sat him on the table. Amethyst eyes blinked open and Harry gave him a look that said something along the lines of 'I'm bored. Entertain me.'

Anubis yawned, curled up, and went back to sleep. A clear statement of, 'I'm sleepy. Entertain yourself.'

So, disgruntled, Harry grabbed his quill, flipped over the test, and began to draw the Grim. He paid close attention to every bit of detail and before he knew it, the hour was up and Marchbanks had returned with two men that Harry vaguely recognized from his O.W.L.S. "Still working on that test, Mr. Potter?" Marchbanks asked.

Harry shook his head, finished the final patch of fur on Anubis's ear and then handed the test to the grader. She glanced over his answers and then flipped it over to study the drawing. Raising an eyebrow, she gave him an approving look. "You're quite the artist, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned sheepishly, and then waved a hand. The two men seemed to be in too much shock at being in the presence of The-Boy-Who-Has-Lived-Through-Far-Too-Many-Attempts-On-His-Life to be able to say much of anything. Marchbanks chuckled. "I understand that you are currently incapable of speaking, so we're pretty much going to play this by ear. Okay?"

The testing for Charms wasn't complicated at all, and required very little effort. Transfiguration was a little harder; Harry had always struggled with that particular subject. But he successfully turned his orange into a teacup and a table into a horse. Although he had to wonder why such skills were useful.

He had noticed Logan, Remus and Scott enter the room a while back, but he had ignored them. But at Marchbanks's next question, he suddenly realized why they were there. "Mr. Potter, we've heard you are an accomplished animagus. If you would, we would like to see your form?"

Harry froze, remembering the last time he had changed. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his emerald eyes to fall shut, and then he shrugged. In the blink of an eye, he had shifted to a decidedly feline form.

The cat, if it could be called such, was about the size of a Siberian Tiger. However, it was a deep blue, with overly large incisors, big ears and a thin, whip-like, spade-tipped tail. And the emerald eyes were far more serpentine than they were feline as well. Everyone, aside from Remus, gasped.

"Oh my," Marchbanks murmured, watching as Anubis got up, sniffing at the creature with puppy-curiosity. "A Hellcat." She shook her head. "Those have been extinct for centuries."

"Would you expect any less from Harry?" Remus asked with a grin. "After all, his father's form is that of a Thestral-Stag, his godfather a Grim, and myself a werewolf. I'd say it runs in our rather odd family."

Harry yawned, proudly displaying his nine-inch fangs, and wishing he could just curl up in that patch of sunlight over there and fall asleep. Or, just sleep in general. "Well, Mr. Potter," Marchbanks said, jotting down some notes. "I believe you've gotten rather exceptional scores on this exam. If you would just change back, we can go about testing you in Defense."

Of course, as things were wont to do around Harry, things didn't quite turn out as planned. The alarms sounded and screams could be heard from outside. "Death Eaters," Remus breathed, catching a glimpse of black cloak outside the window as he pulled out his wand.

"I'm getting rather tired of these Zombie Munchers," Logan growled right before jumping through the glass window. Harry was the next out, back as a human and firing spells from his hands before he even hit the ground. As soon as he had exited the building the Death Eaters had focused on him, allowing the younger mutant children to get to safety. However, the Death Eaters were not expecting to be met with red optic blasts, adamantium claws and werewolf strength. Not to mention Harry's own impressive magic.

He used spells that no one had heard or seen in decades, centuries even, and used them easily. If there hadn't been so many opponents, and if Harry had been aiming to kill, the fight probably would have been over before it had even really started.

As it was, though, Harry wasn't aiming to kill, and neither were most of those fighting alongside him. The Death Eaters, however, had no such inclinations.

Scott dropped under the Crutatius, his back arching as he screamed in pain. He writhed in agony for almost three minutes before the laughing Death Eater's head was separated from his body courtesy of a furious Wolverine.

Logan knelt, gathering a gasping Scott into his arms, trying to soothe the trembling. "Come on, Cyke," he growled, keeping an eye on the fighting. "Breathe." But still the mutant struggled.

Distracted by his cousin's screams, Harry hadn't fully dodged a cutting curse, and paused to wipe the blood from where it poured from his cheek. Eyes narrowing angrily at seeing Scott's state, and Logan's worried, protective stance, Harry snarled and gave up on spells.

Devilpaw slammed into the throng of Death Eaters, fangs and claws slashing, obviously no longer caring about the death toll. The other mutants were somewhat surprised when a leopard, tiger, lion and wolf all joined in one what could accurately be called a 'hunt'.

Lucias Malfoy, however, was getting annoyed. This fight wasn't going as planned. Granted, they hadn't expected the muggles to fight back. Or be so powerful. Grimacing at the thought of his Master's imminent displeasure, he turned, aiming his wand at the Hellcat and yelled, "Avada Kadavra!"

And the green light, the exact color of Harry's eyes, rushed out and slammed into the feline into the ground.

"Harry!" Logan yelled in the ensuing silence, as everyone, friend and foe, turned to where The-Boy-Who-Lived lay still and silent.

_**(I was so going to leave it here, but decided I rather liked living…)**_

And then he moved, his paws slowly taking his weight until he was crouched, growling and snarling. Lucias raised his wand again, in both anger and surprise, but was shocked to find he had no control over his magic. Spade-tipped tail snapping angrily, Devilpaw gave an ear-splitting yowl and lunged, fangs sinking into the aristocrat's neck as the other Death Eaters fell to the ground, strangled by their own magic.

Harry quickly shifted back to human, wiping the blood from his eyes and cursing that blasted scar for choosing _now_ to start bleeding so heavily. Dropping to his knees beside his last living family, Harry focused on Scott, whose trembling by this point had morphed into full-out shaking. Jean was crying, standing behind Logan with her fist firmly planted against her mouth. Even Logan seemed to have given up hope of Scott fighting off the curse.

But Harry could see that Scott was still fighting, however much in vain in seemed to be. He could see the sludge of the curse working its way through the mutant's body with very little resistance. Muggles, after all, had no magic to help counteract the curse, mutant or not. So Harry, reluctant to lose another family member, reached out with his magic and grabbed hold of the sludge, forcing it from Scott's body. He was gentle, not wanting to cause any more damage, but insistent, and finally the invading curse gave way, dissipating into the ground.

Harry sighed and urged Scott into a deep, healing sleep, smiling as the mutant relaxed, his trembling nearly nonexistent. "Don't worry," he said softly. "He'll be fine."

"Harry!" Jean yelped. "You're talking!"

Harry stood, shrugging. "I'm guessing it has something to do with surviving the killing curse."He frowned. "Again. Probably killed the link instead of me." Turning, he found his friends being watched by the other mutants warily. "Silverclaw! Razorfoot! Fangtooth! Mooney!" he called, getting their attention, as well as that of everyone else. "Thanks!" The animals all nodded, shifting back to human, the leopard being Hermione, the lion Ron, the tiger Ginny and the wolf most obviously Remus.

There was a great big, terrifying dog walking through the battlefield that was the front lawn of the mansion, though. Harry at first had to do a double-take, thinking it was Padfoot before his brain caught up with him. The dog stopped at every dead body, all of which being Death Eaters, and then turned, amethyst eyes gazing intently in Harry's direction.

"Go ahead Anubis," Harry smiled. "I know you have a job to do. Deliver their souls and then come home."

Anubis, so much more frightening not then he was as a puppy, barked a low, rumbling bark, and collapsed into shadow.

"Well," Madam Marchmbanks said from where she stood pale and shocked near the broken window. "I can quite confidently say that you've passed Defense."

And Harry couldn't help but laugh.


	12. Author's Note

Okay, so there is going to be a sequel. But not yet. I have a strange idea for a NCIS/Supernatural/Dark Angel merging fic and it's taking over my muse right now. So, stay tuned people, because the next fic for HP/Xmen will have Logan and Harry going to teach DADA. Scary thought that…

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and I hope I don't keep ya'll waitin' too long.

Till next time,

Hikaru Kosuzaku


	13. Author's Note II

Alright, people! The sequel to Silence is now up. It's called Tempus. But! Be warned that it is nothing like what you were probably expecting. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting. Also note, updating may be sporadic as I'm working on two other fics as well…Dark Secrets and Secret Agent Man. (If you liked this fic, you might like Secret Agent Man….I seem to have a thing for crossovers). Anywho, enjoy.

Hikaru Kosuzaku


End file.
